


until we bleed

by serosoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, fu ck, why am I doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:53:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serosoul/pseuds/serosoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gross eijiera drabble collection i'm not even sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	until we bleed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayabutt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ayabutt).



1\.   
eiji sighs, wisps of mist filtering through his mask and he finds the frigid weather so suiting it's almost laughable. his head tilts upwards, faces the fat grey skies and hears the crunching of new snow repeat itself again and again inside his mind. even if the heavens were to unleash its worst, the palpable cold would not hold a candle to the clump of ice in his chest.

"hey, era?" he asks softly, voice muffled by his mask and throat clogged with a grief so fresh he realises he forgot what real agony felt like. he licks his lips beneath black fabric, lowers his head once more and observes the way he's sunken into the snow, ruined the perfect surface with his mere presence and it's laughable how applicable it is to his life.

he lets out a self-deprecating laugh and wonders if the other is even listening to what he's saying, if he even can any more. "you know, there's this one thing i always want to tell you," eiji inhales sharply, let's time pass, he has so much of it anyway. "it's probably the thing you want to hear the most, or not at all, because you already know."

"you're so impossibly stupid it's impossible to figure you out." he admonishes but there's affection in his voice, inflections of amusement and eiji buries his gloved hands that much deeper in his pockets. "i- era-" eiji struggles for words then, falters like he cannot remember when he last did and he descends upon his knees so they're in eye-height like they've never been before.

the marble gleams as weak light filters through the unrelenting clouds, the world looks impossibly beautiful down here and a smile, wet with tears and taught with grief rises to eiji's face like it rarely has. "i love you, you fucking idiot." he whispers as tenderly as a broken life can, rests his forehead against the cold stone and doesn't feel a shred of guilt as he remembers the wedding band left behind in the snow.

eiji coughs, the sound grating and painful but the smile never leaves him because this is where they will lie, together.

he can practically feel his sweet smiles against his lips as the world draws to a close, but never an end.

2.  
"why are we having this conversation?" eiji hisses, waving a dismissive hand in era's general direction, which is always directly in front of him because the latter apparently doesn't know how to converse otherwise. eiji is fighting a losing battle, but he is nothing if not tenaciously stubborn and keeps his eyes glued to the damage report in his hand. 

era's arms flap about like he's attempting to take flight, maybe if he did eiji's budding headache would float away with him. "i don't want you to get in trouble, i don't think very far, everyone knows that and the timing was so bad," he rambles, a big ball of nervous desperation and eiji can work up the energy to deign him with a frown.

"era, i fucked you, in the council-only restroom no less, during work hours, right before a meeting, _willingly_." he stresses the last word like it'll make the other rediscover his sense, but it's as far-fetched an idea as any he's had regarding that goal. era loses all his steam just like that, getting that dumb glazed look on his face like his brain isn't working.

it never is.

"look, okay-" he holds up four staying hands like anything but his thoughts are trying to run away from him, eiji wants to bring back his focus, but he's also beginning to find this mildly amusing as era parts his lips to speak again. "no one knows anything about my race in here, can't you just say i perspire some kind of pungent pheromone and not even the biggest hard-ass around here could resist me?"

"no." eiji snaps before thundering away.

in the end, no one says a thing, well except for one of the more daring (new) school council members that claims "there's no point in keeping quiet when you almost set off an earthquake, you know?"

but all of her personal free time suddenly disappears from her schedule, so eiji still wins.


End file.
